


Virtual reality undertale?

by Kriller98



Series: The gaming world [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Reader, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I will be adding tags along the way, Monster Heat, Mute Frisk, Pacifist Route, Possessive Sans, Powerful reader magic, Pregnancy, Protective Sans, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, Soul Sex, gained magic powers, soul bonding, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriller98/pseuds/Kriller98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a teen girl with very rich parents who are still caring and never bought a large house, but they always allowed you to explore there lab and when you found out hey had made a machine that basically puts you into a movie, or game, you wanted to play your favorite game "undertale", but when you trip over a loose wire falling into the machine to be put into the game you accidentally press a button and are then trapped in the game but you start to wonder if you want to leave when you meet a certain skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Falling in the reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever and so if it is bad don't blame me. Comments, kudos, bookmarks are appreciated

When you get home from school and finish your homework, (which you think is unneeded for you know your way around quantum physics AND have even built a prototype time machine, albeit small) you head straight next door to your parents lab with your favorite game in hand and unlock the door. When you enter you are greeted by the familiar computer voice that is the security, "Welcome young mistress, please stand still for sterilization." You close your eyes, you do not want to be half blind again from last time you didn't close them, and you hear the ding of the sterilization being completed and then walk into the lab properly. You head straight for the wing with the VR room and put in your disc then walk to the platform, when you trip on a stray wire and in your brilliance of trying to grab a stable object you press an unmarked button then you find yourself blinded by a white light...

 

Darkness... 

 

Dark...

 

Darker...

 

Yet darker...

 

Then suddenly your awoke by little hands pushing on you and you roll over waving them off when you hear a strange voice that sounds very motherly and kind but the sentence is very familiar, "oh, dear! Another human! Are you alright?" You open one eye and come face to face with a child in a familiar striped shirt. You then bolt upright remembering what had happened and instantly regretting doing so when a sharp pain stabs your side. "Ow!" You hiss. When you look around you see your in a cave on some golden flowers when you settle your eyes on the goat mom you gasp as you see your actually in the game rather than looking through the eyes of frisk like you expected. "Oh, dear! Are you hurt, my child?!" The goat mom gasps out. "N-no I'm fine I just sat up too quickly." You say. "Oh, well why don't you come with us?" Asks the goat. Why can't you remember her name but remember frisks? "U-um sure." You say getting up on your feet. When you feel a tug on your favorite dark green jacket you look down to see frisk trying to tell you something in sign, but hear it in your head instead you think it's because the machine still has control over certain things. What's your name? You realize that you haven't even said your name yet to either of the two so you tell them your name. "Oh, what a beautiful name, my name's Toriel and this is frisk." Oh that's right now you remember her name but then you remember her death from watching a YouTuber play the genocide route of undertale after the pacifist route. What was his name? He was very loud and energetic and you remember his channel name started with a J. Before you realize it you are brought into a fight with a froggit but instead of a heart for your soul coming out it splits in two, one showing a sword the other one showing a staff. Why were these here instead of what you thought was going happen, you think. It must mean choose to go genocide or pacifist? You choose the staff when suddenly your holding onto a staff that glows green like it could bring someone back from the edge of death and then you look back in front off you to see a dark green heart beside the menu.

<3 fight act items spare

What? Why is mercy replaced by spare? You just shrug and press spare

*you gain 0 exp and 9999g

Woah where did this gold come from? When you look at your hand you see that the staff is gone but you feel a slight weight on your neck when you look down you see there is a necklace with a glowing blue orb that seems to glow towards the path to toriels. When you reach the house you are hit by exhaustion so when your showed to the room you and frisk will be sleeping you you don't notice that one bed is larger than either chara or asriel. Maybe the machine changed some things in the game to accommodate your size and other needs because your pretty certain you saw a bathroom that your certain wasn't a part of the game. Before you doze off to the grasp of sleep you feel a hand Tao your shoulder, it's frisk. Can I sleep with you? Frisk signs. "Yeah sure, buddy." They crawl into the bed with you and then you instinctively cuddle him to you in a protective manner, you have always wanted a younger sibling but your parents said it takes enough time to take care of you as it is and that it takes too much time from their studies. As you doze off to the soft breathing of frisk you think of what your parents are doing right now...


	2. 2. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your parents come home to a machine on the Frits and you no where to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wasn't expecting anyone to really give me a kudos or comment, so thx. Now I'm not good at making up really long chapters unless I'm playing a new game but since this is undertale I just need to think of things off the top of my head, but I've made this like it's game insertion so their will be times where it switches between "reality" and "virtual reality".

Your mom, Melissa, comes home from the invention expo with your dad, Henry, before they put on their lab coats. When they get to the lab and are sterilized, the first thing they notice is the computer doesn't tell them where you are and since they didn't see you at the house they thought you were here, they try calling you but it goes straight to voicemail, they start to worry when your mother see the virtual reality machine is active with your favorite game looking through your eyes, but you not being in the pod she panics, and calls your father then rushes to the computer for a diagnostic when she notices a light above a button they forgot to mark and put a case over, she goes wide eyed then looks at the diagnostic to see that your trapped in the game until you beat it.

Your parents will be damned if they won't help somehow so they go into the game files and give you 9999g on the next battle that you win, and a pendant to lead you to the end. They try there hardest to keep you safe by giving you a choice of weapons, your mother wanted you to befriend them but your father said you should kill them so they gave you a choice spare or kill. When you chose spare your mother is relieved but your father just grumbles, "ok so all we can do is keep giving her items and gold," your mother sighs, they try to do their work but neither one of them can leave you alone so they take shifts keeping an eye, until it's night and then you go to sleep in toriels house so they head for bed themselves, but before that they tell your school about how you won't be there for a while and they understand because they know your parents very well and use many of their inventions.

 

*

You wake up from a dreamless sleep and notice frisk is gone when you sit up you notice a slice of pie on the floor then your stomach growls and so you eat the pie, almost forgetting your manners to pray, (your parents may be scientist but their still religious) then you dig in careful to not get your only set of clothing dirty, when you finish you take your plate to the kitchen where you see frisk and toriel washing dishes together, "Oh, good morning, my child did you get a good sleep?" You nod and hand her the plate, "that's good now how about you two sit down in the living room and then I can read you both a book," She says, but you remember that you have to get back to your real family and so you ask her if you can leave, your given the normal reflections from the game but persist on trying to leave when she says that she'll be back and she runs out of the kitchen down the stairs, so you take frisks hand and they actually pull you along with them before they run down the stairs you have trouble catching up but you get to toriel before they can start the battle so you are then put into the fight with the normal menu

<3 fight act item spare

You obviously choose spare and are surprised to see that toriel is crying in front of you like you had done all of that like the battle had happened by itself, and before you know it your in the next room with flowey, and he says his normal speech in his high pitched voice but he keeps staring at you like your a wild animal and when he leaves you swear you heard him say, "you aren't supposed to be here" but you shrug it off when you leave the ruins and walk into the snow you are suddenly glad that your jacket has its own heaters when it gets cold, (you need to remember to thank your parent) when you feel a shaky hand pull your jacket hem you look down to see frisk shivering, so you pick them up and put them up and zip you your jacket on him and you move forward stepping over a branch that you know will snap but still startles you when you reach the bridge, the hair on the back of your neck suddenly stand up and you hear the deep baritone voice saying "HUMAN. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW PAL?" "TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND." you gulp and turn around quickly and grab the boney hand you know has a whoopee cushion in it and start laughing when you hear the sound it makes afterwards, "heheh, the ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding and the you realize your still holding his hand you let go of it immediately and begin to blush, but afterward you hear him say his normal conversation only saying thing like "both of you" and "you two" that are different when you get to the lamp you realize that there is a second one that look like your body shape and when sans tells you to hide behind them, you let frisk out of your jacket and hide behind the one that looks like your body shape the normal conversation goes on like it usually does with papyrus leaving afterward and then you pick frisk back up and put them back into your jacket. Everything goes as normal with papyrus' puzzles and sans puns until you reach Snowdin and then when you look into your inventory you notice it's filled with cinnamon bunnies already, so you decide you'll go to papyrus' battle and spare him instantly and are then greeted with a hug, "NYEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, have two new friends and I didn't even have to go on a date with them!" You decide to sleep at the inn while frisk sleeps at the skeleton bros house after eating some of papyrus' spaghetti and instantly realize that his spaghetti is pretty bad but you eat it anyways, before you fall asleep your vaguely aware of some kind of tapping sound coming from somewhere but you fall asleep before you can look for the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had to rewatch the game for sans conversation but that's about it, oh and if anyone is wondering this isn't going to have any resets, and it will be true-pacifist route because of it after this fic is done there will be another within the same universe only there will be a surprise to it.


	3. 3. The pendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that the the pendent not only wants to lead you to the exit but also has given you some... Interesting abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yes I know I already posted a chapter but that is because tomorrow I have school and my parents are out with my bro and sisters' baseball games, so I'm bored as hell. On a side note I will be making chapters at least once a day if not it's because the chapter I'm going to make has smut where I can't do it in school. P.S. I didn't mention it but Toriel has already given you a phone

You wake up from your sleep in what you think is 4:00 a.m. , but when you check your phone your surprised it to be 8:53 a.m. You quickly get out of bed and put on your boots and jacket before leaving the inn on your way to the skeleton bros house you notice most of the monsters surrounding something deciding it would be wise to try and hide your face in case it was undyne you quickly run past when your suddenly enveloped by magic then you realize your on the skeleton bros couch with a loud THUD. You look around to see that sans had teleported you here you were going to ask why he did that when you notice something was off, he's sweating like it took him 3/4 of his magic to teleport you. Your about to ask what's wrong when he says, "why are you so hard to shortcut with?" You then think about the pendent you have on, but then quickly discard that thought and say, "I don't know," you shrug. Then you notice how sans is looking at you but at the same Time, through you. You quickly realize he's trying to look at your soul but he seems to be having trouble, you think of the pendant again, well might as well suggest it. "Hey, sans, do you think this pendant might have been the problem and with you trying to look at my soul?" You pull out the pendant from under your shirt, when you hear hear a grunt you look up from the pendant and see sans is clearly in pain so you Bing the pendant away from the skeleton, as you do so he seems to be in less pain but when you bring it closer the pain seems to grow, he decides to slap it out of your hand before throwing a bone at it only for a the pendant to launch back around your neck so he tries to touch the pendant to rip it off violently only to be met with an amber green wall, he sighs and gives up on trying to grab and thus the wall comes down and he topples over you, falling off the couch In the process, with him on top of you and after you a while of staring in each other's eyes you start to blush then he scrambles off of you, "s-sorry," he says pulling you up, "i-it's okay," you says still blushing, God you've never blushed this hard before.

*

Your mom decides to stay home to make sure that the VR machine stays active and keep you from getting hurt when she notices that your pendant is doing its intended job of keeping violent intentions from reaching you but afterwards when the barrier falls she gasp but let's out a sigh when he gets back up off of you, but she then notices you blushing and she remembers you always seemed to like to draw that skeleton but she could never understand why until now, you were in love with him ar had a crush on him your mom then decides to search up sans on the Internet and is greeted by many different... Things on tumblr, plus a lot of videos so she clicks on one and is terrified at what he is doing in the video, she begins to worry if he will hurt you for those attacks seem they will penetrate the pendants "magic" she then realizes that is the genocide route and she remembers you talking about always choosing the pacifist route, so she relaxes before tensing when she hears a loud voice you clearly remember as the one who lied to that cinnamon roll of a tall skeleton, papyrus, and run straight to the VR to see sans between you with frisk behind you and the fish person afterwards she charges and the pendant instantly react by repelling her attack from colliding with sans or you and the child.

 

*

 

Sans starts to realize that the pendant is actually using magic from your soul as he was finally able to see the dark green heart that flickers with a hint of blue magic like his only more potent but quickly is reminded that your a human you can't use magic... Then again you were something he hasn't seen before, something new and he wondered if this timeline would be the last one, he suddenly realizes that you didn't seem confused when he said it was hard to bring you through a shortcut, like you knew something he didn't, he decides to ask you later, right now he needs to focus on undyne but she is yet again blocked by the pendent and she seems to be getting tired, maybe the pendent takes the magic of the aggressor and uses it against them? Either way undyne collapses onto the floor and before he can do anything you rush towards the kitchen and come back with a glass of water as you tip back her head to help her drink the water you try to keep frisk from getting too close, when suddenly she bolts up and before she could do anything she yells at sans, "hey, PUNK, why do you have a TWO humans in your house and why didn't paps tell me about them!" She realizes that you were the one who helped her and instantly gets up and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's not completely like the story but whatever.


	4. 4. Stressed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your parents talk to your friends and someone who likes you but never said so meets up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah I've typed this in school during lunch because I don't eat thanks to my medication keeping me focused, anyway if anyone wants to friend me on G+ I'll gladly friend you back and start being active on there AGAIN, I don't really use anything else for social media. https://aboutme.google.com/?embed=1&hl=en-US

Your father hasn't been able to sleep a wink since the incident he has gone through five batches of coffee, your mother has asked your friends if you have been acting differently but they all say that you've been excited about something and they can tell why from you being in the very game they could never escape from you telling them about stuff from a 'funny' skeleton to a muscular fish woman they're glad you got have fun but are worried you might get hurt, when a boy comes to the door your mom is confused she knows you've never liked to be friends with boys and only ever liked little kids because 'they're sooooo cuuuute!' In a high pitched voice, so she asks the boy who he is, and he says "I'm someone who is close to your daughter, and-" "no don't tell me your close with my daughter because she never liked being friends with boys so tell me you like her don't you," she gives a sly smirk to the boy and he blushes but nods, "okay well I have to tell you that she actually like the game character she's with currently," the boys eyes widen and he looks like he's about to start crying but he instantly shakes that away when he remembers that you can't be with him like he wants to.

Your mother is making tea for him while he looks at the different pictures on the walls and counters smiling when he finds one he remembers or one he's in from being lucky enough to be in your class at the time or one he took for you and your friends. He doesn't realize your mom is watching him with a small smile until he looks up from one of the pictures and quickly apologizes, your mom just tells him it's okay, he starts to drink the tea and instantly recognizes as the one you always seemed to find in his fathers field, golden flower tea, he never understood how you new the flower made good tea until you started talking about undertale and how a character in it made it, he the realizes that he misses your face, the way you smile, the way you always cheered him up without trying to and how you were so innocent like a child but now that is gone and he starts to look sad, your mother notices as such and tells him, "she's not dead she's just stuck in the game," at that the boy perks up and ask if he can go see you she agrees but she goes with him and tells the computer that he is a guest, she shows him where you are on the screen, he goes to the computer and puts in some simple commands and then types in a response dialogue box and to your mothers and fathers (he walked in a little later with a cup of coffee) surprise you respond albeit with a pained look like it hurts to listen to, he then turns on the sound to hear what your hearing and types out 'test' and the three of them instantly regret typing that when the sound of high pitched words come out of the speakers so he decides to change the font from times new roman to Ariel and are then greeted by a robotic version of Siri, he then decides to have a conversation with you but you clearly aren't speaking it but thinking the words and tell him of your point into the original part of the story you two say your goodbye and you ask him to tell your parents that your fine and are about to head out when the skeleton grabs tour hand and asks you to stay in case undyne comes back and the boy gets a bit angry but quickly calms down, realizing that he's just a fictional character. The the screen goes black when you fall asleep indicating that the game is saving and checking itself for any bugs before giving a ding for the all clear, after wards everyone relaxes except the boy, your mom realizes this and tells him it's okay your fine, he asks if he can come back to check on you after school, and she agrees.


	5. 5. Not normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans knows something is wrong when he saw you but he doesn't know why, but figures out another reason why you are here along with the actual reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I have exams Wednesday and Thursday but get out early and then I'm free on Friday so expect to probably not get chapters then and then get extra chapters on Friday, otherwise not much else except I'm starting to get writers block but I'm able to get around that from games, so wish me luck. Also I wasn't very clear when I said that there wasn't anymore resets, there have been resets before, it's just frisk can't and won't do that.

You wake up the next morning on the skeleton bros couch, but somethings off, papyrus isn't in the kitchen or yelling at sans, but you notice a note on the TV and try to get up but don't move when you look behind you sans is sleeping next to you with his arms around you like he's holding on for dear life, you try to wake him up, but give up after he tightens his hold on you so you submit to your fate, then you realize that the one (person?) being you like was hugging you while sleeping and you blush a deep scarlet, when a sleepy frisk comes down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of their eyes you ask them to get the note from the TV, and in exchange you'll make some pancakes for them, they move faster towards the note and quickly hands it to you, you read the note to yourself:

Dear human, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, am going to undynes for my training and to tell her that you aren't hurt and ask her why she tried to do so, please tell my lazybones of a brother to get up and do his job.

Sincerely, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.

You smile when you see he tried drawing himself posing in the corner of the note, you try to wake up sans again to get up and make pancakes for frisk when he opens an eye socket and instantly smiles "hey, you seemed so bonely on the couch I thought I might join ya." You groan at the pun and blush lightly turning your head from him to hide it. "Hey sans?" He responds with a noncommittal noise, "Are... Are you mad at me for saving undyne?" He ponders the thought for a second or two before he speaks "nah, I just didn't expect you to do that..." He mumbles something under his breath something like 'almost as if you knew that frisk did that...' You look at him puzzled and ask, "What did you say?" "hmm? oh...nothing." You then Get up and he tries to hold you with him but fails so he just rolls over to go back to sleep but you are quick to tell him to get up and show him the note, he just sighs and gets up stretches with some cracks of his spine. You then walk into the kitchen with frisk waiting by the stove with all the ingredients needed (your glad that you bought some groceries) and a pan, you chuckle and ruffle their hair playfully, and turn on the stove to make some pancakes, you burn some of them on one side but frisk still eats them after drowning it in syrup, when sans walks in he asks you and frisk to come with him to hotlands and you ask him why, he just says he wants to talk to you, and frisk can just look around, but what worries you is that he doesn't take his eyes off you when he says this, like he's trying to figure out who you are, you try and ignore it as you go to the bathroom to get changed into your jeans from the baggy shorts you bought from the store, you instinctively put your jacket on, even though you know your going somewhere hot, since your used to being in the hot with a jacket that it doesn't bother you, however the cold definitely gets to you easily.

As frisk is happily balancing hotdogs on their head you ask sans what he wanted to talk about, just then you regret asking because his eye sockets turn black then the pinpricks of light come back a second later, he the turns toward you and asks, "how did you know undyne needed water when she passed out?" You shiver at the sudden seriousness in his voice, and answer him, not wanting to lie to him, "I-I'm not from this world, I'm actually from a world without a mt. Ebott meaning monsters aren't real I'm only here because, my parents are scientists who made a machine that places you into the movie or game that you want and this is a game that I really love, it's called undertale, but on my way to the pod I tripped on a wire and pressed a button." You wait for him to get angry but he just laughs and says, "i always knew that this place couldn't have been real, but does that mean that I'm not real?" You blink at him and start to giggle, and say "well right now you are but once I leave you won't be," he suddenly grabs your wrist and asks, "what if I don't want you to leave?" You blink at him and start to blush but tell him, "my parents will find a way to get me out at some point, so might as well not delay the inevitable," he just sighs and then asks another question, "do you know if I can go with you?" You blush hard and look away, saying, "I-I don't know" you notice he's still holding your wrist and you pull it away from him, he just goes back to being the laid back skeleton you know and he just says, "i'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but i didn't think that this all would be just some game," he sighs, "you know I've been wondering why are you so accepting of me if you know what i did to frisk," you reply with a, smile and say, "Because I know you did that not to frisk but chara," he tenses at that name and then you ask him, "why do you want to leave with me?" You notice a tinge of blue on his cheekbones and giggle then you start to wonder if he likes you like you do, when frisk comes back to the stall, accidentally toppling the hotdogs when they stop and you start laughing, frisk then signs 'can we go back home?' Sans chuckles and ruffles their hair and says, "yeah my shift ended a couple minutes ago lets go," suddenly your in sans living room and instantly notice undyne siting on the couch looking staight at you but doesn't move she just glares, you look away when she looks back toward the TV then papyrus comes out of the kitchen in an apron, but when he sees you, sans and frisk he just fidgets and says "Hello brother, and human, I know your mad at undyne but we accidentally burned down her house so she needs to live with us for now, I hope you don't mind," he gives a soft nyeh you barely even heard and you say, "it's alright paps we know your just trying to make everyone happy," you smile at him and he just says, "NYEH HEH HEH, I knew you wouldn't be mad but undyne says she won't be friends with you but I think she can't be friends with you!" You realize then that papyrus is trying to make you befriend undyne, you just nod at him, when undyne suddenly says, "WHAT?! Of course I can be friends with the human!" "Really because I don't think you can," undyne roars and says, "FINE, TOMORROW MORNING, HUMAN, WE WILL BECOME FRIENDS, NO WE WILL BE BEASTIES, AND THEN I'LL WIN," she bellows and storms off out of the house then comes back shortly after and says, "I still need to live here for a while," you then say that you'll sleep in the inn, but sans puts a hand on your shoulder and says, "you can sleep with me, besides undyne won't let you out of the house until you two are friends," you turn a deep Crimson and stutter "u-uh, I-I'm n-not so s-sure about t-that," he just chuckles and insists, you cave, sighing you nod your head and after eating papyrus spaghetti, he climbs into his bed and you climb in afterward, after half an hour your still awake nervous of sleeping in the bed of the one person you like, then you here him ask something, "hey, babe, do you... Like me?" He just called you babe and asked if you liked him, you don't respond and when he sighs you turn around to face him, he's looking you in the eyes now and all you do is kiss his teeth and cuddle up against his ribs, you can feel the magic he's releasing from his blush then he wraps his arms around you in an embrace, then fall asleep.


	6. 6. The promise#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a bit more intimate with sans and he makes a promise to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD you may skip to the * if you don't care about the lovey Dovey parts either, I will put a # in the title whenever there is smut in a chapter.

You wake up with a bone to pick with, no seriously you have to pick at one of sans ribs to get comfortable, but when he moans from the touch you blush, and sans just looks down at you and chuckles, "eager to get to the bone zone, i see?" Your blush just spreads until it covers your face, then you squeak when sans moves on top of you and nibbles your ear then whispers through his teeth "do you want an escort?" You just mewl underneath him and he says, "because I go very in depth into it." You just nod but sans doesn't do anything, you're about to say something when he nips at your shoulder and you just moan until he says "is it alright if i mark your body and soul as mine?" You just look away and then say "y-yes, I-I would like that, please?" Then papyrus yells from the kitchen saying that he, frisk and undyne, undyne says she's putting of your training for later, are going to alphyses' and then shuts the door "so, i guess we can do this in private," sans says in a deeper voice than usual making you shiver under him the energy going to your nether and making you aroused, then he pulls out your dark green should and pulls out his own flaming blue soul and looks at you as if asking you, you just say, "only if you promise to never forget me when I leave," he just chuckles and says, "i won't let you and if you do I'm going with you, period," then he pushes his soul onto yours and you instantly get a sense of double vision one looking up at sans the other looking at yourself through sans eyes and along with a lot of different emotions but mostly love towards you and his brother then it's over when you look back at your soul you see lightning bolts of teal underneath the two curves of the heart shape, the same on your lovers soul, except with dark green streaks then he puts both souls back to their respectful owners, then he leans down next to your ear and growls, "it's your bodies turn now," then he clamps down on your should licking the wound without releasing you and he just roams under your shirt until he reaches your breasts. When he flicks one of your nipples you just you gasp and writhe under him trying to get off from rubbing against his knee, but he'll have none of that, so he pins your sides to the bed and takes off your shirt but refuses to release his jaw from your shoulder so he just teleports it to the floor he does the same to your bra and pants, and leaves your undies on as he rubs you with a boney finger against your folds until they're soaked then he releases his hold on your shoulder and goes down to your crotch, after licking the wound, to pull of your panties so agonizingly slowly that you start to reach for your pussy until he growls and forces your hands above your head with his magic, and continues his slow movements until your panties are off, by this time your whimpering and rolling your hips trying to get off from anything you can touch, then he's on top of you again without his shorts on , when you look down you see a rather normal looking penis, but has slightly more girth than you expected, but when he butts the tip to your folds you forget about your fears that he'll tear you in half and instead think of having it fill you up and make you his, when you tell him, "please be gentle," you've never put anything into your pussy because you wanted to give it to the person you married and since he technically just married you how monster marry each other you'll let him take your cherry, he eases himself into you filling you up until he reaches the barrier you hoped wouldn't be a problem when he tries again you whimper and he stops thinking he hurt you when you tell him your fine he slowly moves into you until he reaches your cervix then you moan and tell him he can move after a few minutes have passed, then he starts to move faster and faster when you reach up to grasp at his back but you just hook onto his lowest rib and his first cervical vertebrae, the atlas as you recall from your parents model skeleton, and he moans latches onto your other shoulder drawing a few drops of blood which he quickly laps up. When he angles himself a bit lower he starts to hit your G-spot repeatedly, you moan out his name, and try retaliating by nipping at his clavicle and sternum but soon give up to just mewling under him until you feel you yourself going over the edge and moaning, "ssssaaaannnnnssss~", he responds by saying "it's alright, babe, i'm close too," and with one last thrust he pushes you over the edge and you tighten around him pushing him over the edge as you feel the heat of his cum filling the spaces that aren't already filled, as you come down from your high sans eases you through it, all the while your peppering him with kisses on his jawline, just then sans asks something out of the blue, "are you sure you can't just stay here with me instead of beating the game?" You stop kissing him and look him in the eyes, "I won't be able to stay forever, you know that asgore will send a search at some point but I think that if you and I really want to stay together forever we have to wish for with our whole being,"

*

The boy from earlier is grinding his teeth when he sees this skeleton steal his crushes virginity from him, he wishes he told you his feelings before this all happened, now you aren't even going to accept his feelings, now he he has no hope he thinks of turning off the machine but as he reaches for it the computer uses some mechanical claws to grab both his arms and says, "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow your emotional status to destroy the mistress, you are forever denied access into this lab, good bye," and with that he is dropped down a chute and thrown onto the couch of your home, your parents look at him and realize what happened and give him an angry look, then your father demands in a booming voice, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Before they knew it he was out of the house running to his own dingy apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not female so I can't know how they feel when they have sex but I do know that females have pain when they have sex as a virgin without a lot of lubrication.


	7. 7. The wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You train with undyne and when something goes awry someone stops and fixes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I finished my exams AND was still able to give you guys one new chapter on each of the days I had the exams and I don't have school on Friday so hopefully I'll get two chapters done on that day, if I don't get writers block. My google plus account: https://aboutme.google.com/?embed=1&hl=en-US

Before undyne, frisk, and papyrus come back you quickly put some of sans clothes on and try to hide the bite marks on your shoulders with some makeup to get ready for undynes training, as your looking outside you swear you keep seeing a dark green figure dash by the tree lining, you just shrug it off thinking it may be flowey trying to scare you. As your waiting for undyne you waste time by watching TV, even though they are all MTT reruns with the few exceptions of a very old movie and the boomerang channel, when suddenly you swear you saw a dark green blur run into the kitchen, you turn down the volume to listen your met with silence you get up and look in the kitchen but there isn't anything out of the ordinary so you shrug and go back to watching TV, your on the boomerang channel watching the people take clips from the old amazing hulk and old amazing Spider-Man cartoons with some funny voiceovers, just then undyne bursts through the door pulling you off the couch and into the kitchen before roughly putting you down at the sink, she tells you to put all the ingredients into the pot after she's done punching most of them into a pulp and then turns the stove up to max when suddenly the pot itself catches fire (how does she do that!?) and before either of you can run for something to put it out everything freezes, no not cold, but time, the fire seems to have been caused by some oil that never got washed off and when you turn to undyne she's in mid jump for a bucket of water, you look around the kitchen and notice sans is in mid teleport just starting to blink into existence with papyrus and frisk just entering through the door, but the strangest thing is that there is a boy with a deep dark green jacket with the hood over his head, covering his eyes in a shadow, sitting on the table looking at you as if nothing was happening in the real time when suddenly he spoke up, making you jump in the process because you thought he was frozen in time too, he just says, "I am here to talk to you about some things but I would rather do it somewhere where I don't have to freeze time, meet me at the edge of the forest by the river tomorrow," you blink at him then ask, "are you the thing I kept seeing blur by at the edge of the tree line and enter the kitchen?" He just nods then moves a hand room and everything goes to before the fire even happened and he motions for you to be ready with the bucket, you quickly grab a towel to soak some water in and go back to your spot before everything froze, he then flips his hand over, palm side up, and everything goes back to normal time with him no longer in the table and the fire just starting, you quickly throw the wet towel over the pot knowing that oil fires only get worse if you throw water on it, in which undyne just gawks at you, "How did you know that fire was going to happen?!" You reply by shrugging, and she just sighs turning off the burner before the towel gets dry enough to catch fire itself and starts plating everyone's food, as you all eat your thinking over if you should meet the boy or not, thinking sans might just kill them when you mention it you decide not to tell him and decide to go but tell frisk to be sure to check his phone tomorrow every once in a while in case you give him the ok of meeting the boy and coming home and tell him that if you aren't home by dinner tell sans to go to the edge of the forest near the river.

You wake up the next morning with undyne gone and a note on the couch saying she's with alphyse, so you decide to get into your clothes and jacket before putting on your dark green jacket, you realize the boy had such a dark green jacket it almost looked black putting your dark green jacket to shame, you always liked the darkest of greens there could be, you put on your boots before opening the door only to be met with a sans with dark socket saying, "w h e r e d o y o u t h i n k y o u r g o i n g ?" You gulp, almost forgetting that he knows what your thinking if you think hard enough about it, "I'm just going out to the edge of the forest near the river, why am I not allowed to you?" Your genuinely asking him this wondering if he'll allow you to or not, he just says, "then i'll go with you," you try telling him that he doesn't have to but interrupts you by saying, "so you don't trust your mate to protect you?" You bite back a retaliation then say, "I'm meeting someone there I'll text you if I need you," he just says, "k" the adds, "just don't get chilled to the bone," you groan but giggle at his way of trying to get you to stay when you sidestep him and head toward the river before turning and following it toward where waterfall would be when you notice a cave in the wall and enter it, to be suddenly enveloped in the glow of your pendant it also seems to be glowing brighter the further you go into the back of the cave until your met with two torches lit up on the walls with green flames and when you approach the the pathway the hall is lit up with more flames each a different color for each soul color until the last one lights with a green flame that also travels through a pathway on the wall to light other torches in the same color until it reaches a chandelier which baths the middle in a light green color illuminating the boy who is knelt down in front of you looking a bit more grey than you remember when you aproach him you notice he isn't grey but made of stone holding a template with writing on it saying "only the purest of souls can break the chains on this guardian of souls and by doing so thine will be granted a wish that cannot be denied even by technology, along with the protector who will die to keep you alive" you blink wondering if this boy knew that you wanted to live with the monsters in your world, you look farther down to see chains and shackles clamped on the statues' wrists, you touch the chains to see how sturdy they are when suddenly they shatter into a burst of light before you could do anything you are looking into the eyes of the boy without his hood on, his eyes are the color of your soul and his body is covered in what looks like a glowing rainbow aura he speaks up by say, "thank you for freeing me mistress, I will grant you one wish before we leave this cave what would it be?" You are about to say 'make me not have to fight asgore' when you remembered what you really want, "I would like to go to my world with all of the monsters here when I beat the game." You say and he responds with a nod and says, "as you wish mistress it will be done when you reach the end of your journey." He then surrounds you both in the rainbow aura and you are back in front of the sans house, sans then yanks the door open until he sees the boy, "WHO IS HE?" He growls, the boy just turns to him and explains what has happened so far between you two, and then turns back to you asking to questions, "what would you like to name me mistress? And would you like me to be hidden within the pendant waiting for you to call me forth?" Sans snarls and says, "she already has someone protecting her, buddy," the boy does not acknowledge him as he continues to look at you, you respond by saying, "I'll call you Ryan because you look like a Ryan, and yes I would like you to wait inside the pendant but if I call on you it will not be only for fighting or protection but for if I need to talk to a human." He then clarifies, "I am not a human but half human, half monster," he then removes his jacket to show green flaming bones and spikes along with some black tendrils, the. Puts the jacket back on, you then notice that the jacket is very beat up and ripped like it hasn't been taken care of in years... Oh wait, it hasn't, you then tell him to hand you the jacket but says, "I'm sorry but I must refuse you order, hope then grips the front of it where his heart would be and says, "it belonged to someone I cared about but couldn't protect for I wasn't half monster at that time, and in the process of trying to protect her I... I..." He then starts to shake as tears fall down his cheeks, you tell him your just going to repair it and wash it, he then looks at you and smiles, but reluctantly hands it to you, he then follows you close behind never letting the jacket out of his sight until you put it into the washer he then continues to say "is it done yet?" And paces in front of the washer when it buzzes indicating it was done you take it and put it in the dryer with some dry towels to make it dry faster. After it is dry you start to sew the small holes and some rips together and hand it back to him who quickly puts it on and sniffs the sleeve relieved about something when he tells you he was worried that her smell would come off, you giggle at that, when abruptly undyne bursts through the door with frisk, oh shit you forgot to text him, and she crushes you in a bear hug until she notices the boy and howls, "HUMAN!" And launches a spear at him where he easily grabs it and it turns into his signature green flame, and she gawks at him like he just lifted a skyscraper with his pinkie finger, he then tells her that he is half monster and makes the fire dissipate, and tells her the story about what happened, when papyrus enters he squeals thinking he's going to make a new human friend until the story was told again, afterwards his aura is transferred to the pendant giving it a rainbow aura indicating that he has put himself into the pendant, just then he tests out if he can speak while in the pendant and you all say yes, albeit sounding like he's talking through a high end walkie talkie, but still taking nonetheless, you all eat some leftover spaghetti and all of you say goodnight before heading to bed but you talk to undyne a little bit more, "hey, undyne, I just wanted to tell you that we were already beasties before the training because you didn't try killing me on the spot two days ago," she just blushes a light green before howling with laughter and says, "of course we were beasties before training I just wanted to train with you anyways because we're beasties!" then she hugs you cracking your back in the process before laying on the couch with the blankets over her. You then head up to change into some night clothes and head to sans room and lay down on the bed, when sans comes into the room you roll over to look at him and he's looking down at you affectionately then leans down to kiss you, you kiss him back in response then he lays down next to you and you snuggle up under his chin smiling as he holds you close to his ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be taking place in Ryan's point of view at his backstory with a little bit of backstory to someone else we know.


	8. 8. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Ryan and his true name, along with some backstory to another character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm doing this at the time that I would be on the bus but since there's no school today I'm writing it now.

He wakes up at the bottom of a hole when he looks around he finds his lover passed out in a bed of flowers he rushes to her and looks her body over for any injuries and sighs seeing that the flowers and him holding onto her during the fall softened her hit but he can't say the same for himself as he has various cuts and bruises along with what he thinks is a broken rib and a sprained ankle but he perseveres he bumps into a goat creature who tells him her name is Toriel and heals his cuts and bruises and both the Brocken rib and sprained ankle and explains about the ruins and the monsters past and leads him to her home. He gently places his lover onto the one of the beds and asks Toriel, "do you have any more blankets? I want to keep her warm." Toriel responds with a warm smile and says, "yes, my child I'll go get those and make some tea and pie for you afterwards," with that she leaves the room and places some nice quilts and a few knitted blancket next to him, he puts the quilt on his lover and continues to stroke her hair not leaving her side even when Toriel tells him the food is done, so she just puts a plate of butterscotch cinnamon pie next to him with some golden flower tea he eats half the pie leaving the other half for his lover, Melissa, and downs the tea realizing that his throat was dry, he then goes back to rubbing his thumb over her cheek and kissing her forehead.

~point of view: Melissa

When she wakes up she sees her boyfriend sitting at the edge of her bed sleeping but when she looks around she notices this isn't her bedroom or her bed then she remembers that they had fallen down a hole and he had taken the brunt of the fall and she bolts up and checks for any injuries but she doesn't see any on him, he then wakes up from her movement and goes aided and hugs her kissing her deeply like he thought he almost lost her he then tells her about Toriel and how she healed him and gave him a pie slice, which he gives the last half of to her, and she greedily eats it up, and puts the plate on a table by the door, and gets up and grabs his hand leaving the room to thank Toriel and ask her where to go to leave and she tells them down in the basement at the end of the hallway but warns you that asgore will try killing them to take there souls but Melissa's boyfriend won't let that happen, they go to the door and step out of the ruins and into the snowy landscape Melissa shivers and he hands her his dark green jacket and she puts it in while he just stay in his tank top unaffected by the cold, he is used to having to stay out in the cold for long periods of time with just a jacket and the clothes on his back until he found Melissa, who was a rich girl, he never truly knew why she took him into her home but was grateful for it nonetheless, now he can't get enough of her, all the while they were going monsters kept attacking and every time he saw her "soul", as Toriel said it was he would just stare at the beautiful rainbow but the monsters kept looking at it confused at the beginning but then shook themselves out of their stupor, but he would just gawk at it until one Time he was brought into battle when he noticed his heart was a dark green he was dissapointed but he didn't want to upset Melissa by killing a monster so he tried befriending it but instead decided to run away for he was in real pain he didn't know why Melissa wasn't getting hit but when he takes a closer look he notices that the attacks are being destroyed before they can reach her soul and except when they met the royal guard, undyne, where she got hit a couple times by the fish woman's spear when suddenly a goat monster came out of nowhere, larger than Toriel, he towers overprescribing undyne who just smirks and says, "now asgore needs to take your souls just stand still," they both lunge their spears at Melissa's soul and her lover pushes her out of the way and takes both hits directly to his soul and it cracks before splitting apart and he falls to his knees before he hears Melissa call out his name through tears, "KRIS!" He turns to her and notices the trident and spears headed towards her and he collapses.

~point of view: Kris

...but it refused...

He then gets up with new vigor and jumps in front of Melissa and takes 10 more hits but he refused to die, each time he was hit, his soul separated but would come back together and then he said, "I WONT LET YOU HURT HER," then with a flash everything went black...  
He wakes up later feeling different he looks at his surroundings and sees his soul out of his Brady but it's different it has his normal dark green soul but with an equally dark green upside down soul when a small dinosaur comes in she gets surprised and says that she found him passed out in front of her lab, when he's fully awake he asks if there was a girl with him, she just says no your the third human so far nobody else has seen another human besides him, he then asks what happened to his soul, which the lizard says, "y-you didn't have a f-full s-soul so I gave you p-part of a l-leftover monster s-soul he just curls up into a ball and starts sobbing before he teleports to Waterfall where he knows the battle took place seeing the jacket he gave to Melissa on the ground he picks it up and smells it he notices it still smells like her he than puts it on without realizing that within the jacket was a sparkle, he then goes to the cave that Melissa liked to frequent after befriending a few monsters, when he got there he was greeted with a voice that said, "if you wish to be reunited with your lover then thou shall become the protector of souls," he doesn't hesitate and asks, "when can I see her again?" The voice responds with, "when you find the one who has the pendant she will be granted a wish to go back to her world you will accompany her and your lover will be there, now enter the chamber and gain your powers," he then turns around to be met with the hallway with colored torches he enter the room and is instantly brought down onto one of his knees and a tablet is put into his hand his hoodie is put over his head and he holds up the tablet and the voice explains, "you must be turned to stone to keep you alive until she arrives she will break the chains when you use your powers to sense and find the pendant wielder, with your magic body to tell her to go to this cave, she will then go to the cave to release you from your shackles and for you to grant her wish through any technology even from her world not you must wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone remembers the girls name? If you guys would like me to do a story on how Melissa and Kris met then tell me.


	9. 9. Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Alphys and she knows you aren't from this world so she accepts that you say undyne has a crush on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so I've decided that I won't be writing the Mettaton battle, so it's befriend Alphys and in turn befriend Mettaton. Sorry that this is a really short chapter, I had writers block through this whole thing but I got it done but I couldn't keep it going for very long.

You wake up the next morning with sans missing and the smell of bacon wafting through his open door. You get out of bed and into a change of clothes, almost forgetting to put the pendant back on if it wasn't for the glow it gives off now. As you go down the hall toward the stairs you see undyne and papyrus on the couch watching some anime with frisk on the floor doodling on a piece of paper. papyrus greets you on your way to the kitchen and see... TORIEL!? You have to blink and rub your eyes a few times before you speak up, "Toriel? I thought you weren't going to leave the ruins?" She turns around and smiles then says "well I couldn't just let asgore kill you so I decided that I would follow you and frisk but when I saw frisk and papyrus outside playing in the snow I asked them where you are and frisk said you and frisk are living with papyrus and sans, I still have yet to meet him," she then puts the bacon on to some plates and turns back around to the stove to make some eggs, you have to pry your eyes away from the back of the goat moms back and tell her, "you have already technically met him," Toriel responds with an 'oh?' Before you continue, "yeah, he was the one you exchanged knock knock jokes with from the door," Toriel responds, "oh really? Well I can't wait to meet him and your new mate," you straighten and blush then furrow your brows, "how did you know I have a mate?" Toriel answers, "my child, I am a boss monster, isn't it obvious that I would at least be able to see human souls without pulling them for a battle, besides I can see it all over your neck," you shoot a hand up to your neck and feel a bite mark on it, you then blush wildly and look away, she just giggles and says, "it's okay, my child, if you love them then you shouldn't be embarrassed about the physical marks they make to show their presence." You are about to say something when you hear papyrus squeal and rush out the door you quickly check to see what is going on when you see Alphys, who is stuttering like crazy, with undyne on the couch, who is asking Alphys what she has been doing. You think that when you get alphys alone, you'll tell her that undyne likes her a lot, hopefully Alphys will accept the 'I just get the feeling she does' lie. You continue to the front door putting on your jacket, mostly to hide the bite marks, and see Mettaton talking to papyrus, who is just staring with stars in his socket. You feel a tug on the hem of your jacket and look down to see frisk signing, 'Alphys wants to talk to you' you then look to the yellow lizard smiling at you sheepishly, you guess after she talks to you, you can tell her how undyne feels about her, you then nod to frisk and walk over to Alphys but before you can get to her sans teleports next to you and says, "where is the overgrown calculator?" You tell him, "outside with papyrus," his sockets go dark before walking towards the door but you grab him and tell him, "don't do anything to him that'll hurt papyrus' feelings more because he won't know why you did it," the pinpricks of light return back to his socket and he then says, "k," to which you roll your eyes at, you then start walking to Alphys again and she pulls you to the side where no one can here you, except maybe sans, and says, "I-I know you aren't f-from this world but I-I need to know what happens between me and undyne." You have to process what she just said before saying, "wait, what?" She repeats herself and you just laugh, and say, "you do know she has always had a crush on you," she then stammers, "w-what, r-really I-I h-had n-n-no I-I-idea!" You then tell her, "you should go tell her or I'll do it for you," she then says, "n-n-n-no! I-I-I-I n-n-need to ask her subtly I-I can't just outright t-tell her," you the nudge her towards undyne and say, "then go do that or I'll just tell it to her," she looks between you and undyne before she sighs and goes to undyne, who asks her what you two were talking about whe she just blurts out, "I-I love you undyne!" She then slaps her claws over her mouth and out of the corner of your eye you notice frisk holding his hand out open at sans who sighs and puts some gold in his hands, and you giggle at how frisk bets on things like that. When undyne hasn't said anything you turn back to the two and see Alphys turning redder by the second and when you think she's about to bolt out the door u dyne wraps her in a crushing hug and Alphys squeaks when undyne kisses her and after a few minutes undyne puts her down and grins at you before wrapping you in a crushing hug as well then says, "thank you," when papyrus walks in undyne hugs him in a near bone crushing hug and tells him what Alphys said when Toriel comes out of the kitchen to see what the commotion is about she is told about what happened and she smiles fondly at undyne and Alphys, then says that the food is ready she then sees sans and smirks knowing that he's your mate and then she introduces herself to him and they recognize each other voices and start making puns and knock knock jokes to which papyrus groans at all of them and when he is finished eating the 'delicious but not as delicious as, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, famous spaghetti' then rushes up to his room to get away from the puns, then Toriel says she's going to get a room at the Inn before they close and she leaves undyne and Alphys leave soon after undyne saying she's going to sleep at alphyses now that they are dating and that just leaves you and sans since frisk went up with papyrus to play, you the say to sans, "I'm going to go to Alphys' lab tomorrow do you want to come with me?" He says, "nah, I have to work tomorrow but I'll see you there later," you just nod and say your going to bed and he stays downstairs watching you leave upstairs, oh how he wishes he could just tear those clothes off you and pound you on the floor until you become one with it, but he has to wait till he's in a more private area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to PM me feel free to do so.  
> G+: https://plus.google.com/+kriller98  
> Email: kristiansc98@gmail.com


	10. 10. Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your going to the true lab to help Alphys gather the amalgamates to bring them to their families but on your way through waterfall until you're stopped by a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe that people actually like this story, I can't thank you all enough for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks.

You wake up the next day with sans hugging you to his ribs, his legs are tangled in yours, you try to shake him awake but he just gives a noncommittal grunt, and hugs you tighter, you then shove him to get him to let go but he just says, "you don't have to go Alphys' lab, why can't you just stay here with me and be a lazybones?" You kiss him on his teeth and tell him, "because we're going to get the amalgamates out of the lab and bring them to their families, and I think if I don't go Alphys will change her mind," he sighs and let's you go but he first clamps down on your shoulder creating another physical mark, damn it the last one he made was just starting to fade. You sigh and get out of his bed and get into some day clothes and walk downstairs when you notice that papyrus and undyne aren't in the kitchen, you guess they are outside training, you put your jacket and boots on and walk outside and see some destroyed snow training dummies, that proves your guess, and look around until you see the lanky skeleton making some more snow dummies, and undyne lifting up 10 monster children with just her biceps grinding like a madwoman. You smile at her and wave yelling, "HEY UNDYNE, I'M GOING TO ALPHYS LAB TO HELP HER I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" She just gives you a thumbs up and you turn on your heels and head towards waterfall, on your way through you are stopped by some washuas and Aaron's, until you come to the temmie village. You pay for the tem shops college fund and giggle as their face stays and body leaves then comes back with a graduation cap on their head, afterwards you go past sans telescope and meet shyren you put on the tune she sings and listen to it for a while she thanks you and you spare her you are walking down a hall when you see what looks like a reflected light on the wall you stop to find where it's coming from when you turn around you see a girl with a knife and I stantly bolt towards hotlands you are stopped by a red slash cutting near your face and slicing some hair, you stumble backwards and hold up your hands to your face, you hear her maniacal giggle and she says, "hello there, I don't believe we've met before but I must ask how did you do it?" You lower your arms to your chest and look at her, confused and ask her, "how did I do what?" She giggles again and it sends a shiver down your spine, "how did you get here and how did you keep me from possessing frisk?" You look at her with furrowed brows still confused, she sighs and looks at you clearly irritated, "since you are t even supposed to be here I don't think that it would matter if you were to die, goodbye," she gives and evil giggle that turns to mad laughing then suddenly she slashes at you and you remember that you left your pendant in sans room suddenly your screaming...

 

When you open your eyes you are at what your seeing, Ryan has landed a hit to charas soul and taken the hit of her knife, your eyes go wide spwhen you see the damage indicator dealt to him, 999999999999999, he grins before launching a black tendril, green flaming spikes and bones, and grabbing the knife from her, he then crushes the knife in his hand, when you down at his health you see the damage only took a sliver of the bar away, when you look up you see his rainbow aura has settled on a bright yellow and he raises his hand as if he was holding a gun then pulls the "trigger" mans a large ball of flaming electricity is headed straight for chara, she dodges but he is right in front of her with his aura on a deep purple, his face is dark with the shadow from his jacket, he then tilts his head up to show his face twisted into a creepy grin, he then roundhouse kicks her into the wall, then his aura settles on a deep blue and raises his hand to chara and flicks it up launching her into the air slamming her into the ceiling, his aura then settles onto a brilliant orange and he launches towards her hand clenched into a fist and punching her in the stomach, she coughs up blood, he lands on the ground and his aura turns into a bright blue after she crashes to the ground, he just stands there waiting until she gets up then and turns towards Ryan, "hehehe, your good but I have to say you can never defeat me with that amount of deter...mination," his aura has turned red and his face no longer shows a creepy grin but a determined face, his hands are in his jacket pocket when he says, "I won't let you hurt her, she is to be protected by anything that would kill her," chara starts to laugh like a maniac and grins to the point that it looks painful, she then says, "oh really? Well then I'll just have to attack her, then," she dashes towards you, he doesn't move but his aura turns green and you hold up your hands, when she collides with a shield she gets dazed, you lower your hands you realize what Ryan is doing, he is using the different properties of each soul in a combat way, he then steps in front of you and his aura then turns back to rainbow, he says, "as long as I'm alive and here you will not touch her," he then looks over her shoulder and then her soul turns blue, you look over her should and see sans with his hand pointed towards chara, "do you want to have a bad time?" He the. Flicks his hand over his shoulder and she goes flying backwards then her soul turns back to the pale red it was before she then lands on her feet sliding a bit before standing up, she then grins and says, "no, but you three will," and with that she disappears in a black bubble, you look between sans and Ryan who just nod at each other after sans says, "thanks for holding her off until I got here couldn't exactly shortcut straight to here," then he pulls out your pendant which Ryan goes into, then says, "you forgot this in my room I'm lucky Ryan can teleport this far in one go," you nod and take the pendant and put it on, you notice how he looks like he's about to cry, when you reach out to his face he hugs you and starts sobbing and saying, "I was scared I lost you" and "I'm never going to let you leave without the pendant or me" you just hug him back and rub his spine trying to comfort him and tell him your ok and that he doesn't have to worry anymore your here safe and sound, this goes on for a few more minutes when you have to get up and continue towards the lab, he just says, "no, I'll teleport you there," and with that your in the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I can't thank you all enough I thought that this story was just going to be me writing it for a few people to look at the first chapter and then move on to a better story.  
> G+: https://plus.google.com/+kriller98  
> Email: kristiansc98@gmail.com


	11. 11. The true lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your looking around in the true lab but can't find Alphys or any amalgamates... Wait what was that sound? Where's sans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late guys I completely forgot, anyways there will be a vote on the 13th chapter and I want all of you to say which of the three you like but I'm not telling you what it's for or about, I'm such a tease. I like to listen to this song when I'm writing maybe it'll cheer you guys up for this being so late: https://soundcloud.com/asriel-dreemurr-332533505/his-theme-piano-ver-undertale-l-i-z-zoriginal-lyrics

You and sans look around the lab for Alphys but she is no where to be seen then he says, "I'll help you get them together with you," you both then go into the elevator and your going down when suddenly you hear a snap and your stomach flops from the free fall then you land face first on the elevator floor, "sorry I had to stop the elevator somehow so I used my magic," he then lowers the elevator to the true lab and prys the doors open you step out and then he drops it after getting out himself, he then turns around and starts walking with you down the hall to the amalgamate of dogs, when you get there you notice that the fans are already on and the amalgamate is nowhere to be seen you and sans continue to search for the amalgamates when the power goes out your pendant glows a brilliant yellow due to Ryan changing his aura, you look behind you to see sans missing, you continue down the hall thinking he went ahead (heh) of you when you hear a sound behind you, you slowly turn your head and don't see anyone, at this point Ryan is out of the pendant, and he is illuminating the whole hall with yellow keeping an arm wrapped around you at all time he throws fireballs down the hall and walks till he reaches them and then throws another before moving again, he's currently looking for the power breaker, but your looking for your mate when you see a flickering blue light you rush towards it but Ryan stops you, you look back and see he's begging you to not go, you tell him,"come on it might be sans, just come with me to see if it's something bad you can help," he nods, and follows you toward the light, when suddenly a machine that looks like sans gaster blaster is thrown through the doorway just before you got in the way, some sparks flying off of it landing around you, when you look through the door way you see sans dashing towards the machine and rips it open revealing... You? He then freezes and looks back at you and then back at other you then he hugs you and looks at other you who opens their eyes which are eerily red with the hint of blue and green in it your mind is filled with screams of pain from sans and Ryan and you crouch holding your head, crying, the sans says, "babe? Are you okay and you shake your head and tell him what your hearing, and he stiffens then looks at Ryan they both nod and he turns to a rainbow soul, the other you looks confused by this and it's then that you realize it's chara she must have gotten a different you from another timeline that you fell in here and killed your mate and Ryan, just then sans grabs the soul and closes his eyes he puts his jacket over you and the excess magic on it blocks out all the screams, when you look up he has both eyes open, "Y O U R G O I N G T O H A V E A B A D T I M E," then his eyes flash, not blue but rainbow, and he has the shield of a green soul, the clearly yellow gun of a yellow soul, he has the clear determination of a red soul on his face, his right eye is purple for perseverance the trait of a purple soul, he has his normal blue eye flashing to bright blue for integrity and patience and the magic radiating of him feels like bravery the trait of an orange soul, he clearly has no intention of letting chara live through this even if she's in your body, he goes full force with all the attacks he has on hand blocking all of charas attacks with the shield, he then summons a gaster blaster the size of half a whole t-Rex, pins her down with his magic and charges up the blaster, when it launches you clearly see her melt away with the soul she had, yours was no longer there, probably because it broke when that you saw your mate die in front of you, when you look back at sans he has calmed down and then closes his eyes and Ryan has returned to his original state, and so has sans you rush to the two, crying while going the you stop dead in your tracks as you see sans fall to the ground, not turning into dust but clearly hurt you look up to see this timelines chara, with an empty gun in her hand Ryan quickly moves to you, you reach your hand out and he turns into the soul again you clutch it, it gives you a power surge, your lucky he's half monster half human otherwise you wouldn't be able to absorb the soul, and you look at her with anger on your face as she threatens to shoot sans when you know that the gun doesn't have any bullets in the chamber you pull the gun away from her using the same magic has normally, you then pull her towards you as you hold your fist out she collides with it and you she just continues past it your face is covered by the shadows of your hood with pin the dim light of the emergency lights even though your emanating light, you the turn around slowly towards her and she start cowering under your stare you think of giving her some kindness, but then, "don't let her fake shivering get to you she's going to attack if you do," it's Ryan and he's right you then turn to a face of determination, chara then sighs and says, "well, I guess you got me go ahead, do your worst," you then wait the trait of patience is active you look around using your magic you realize that sans is missing you then grab hold of her soul and bring her close to your fist and she then pulls up sans from in your grip but you just smirk and move your fist and punch her side she drops sans and then you fling her into the ground, the throw her into the machine mounting it back on the wires it then starts up and she starts screaming, "NO, I WONT SURVIVE THIS PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!" You don't feel any pity for her, no, IT, anymore for IT hurt your mate and you'll be sure IT gets forgotten from all space and time, so only you and sans remember IT, you then turn your attention back to sans who is waking up Ryan has left your body, now your taking the soul the machine has produced and ask Ryan to take you to the bottom of the core where all the magic is at and he does so not letting go of you until you drop the soul IT had before it shatters and disappears forever, from all space and time Ryan then teleports you back to sans and you rush to him and hug him uptight, just then the power comes back online and when you look up you see Alphys running from the power room with the amalgamates behind her, she asks If Ryan and sans can teleport some of them up to the lab and they do so with four of them and the rest go with you and Alphys on the new elevator, she says breaking the silence, "I-I um saw what you did I'm only able to remember because I saw it happen first hand that and your pendant kept me from forgetting," she smiles sheepishly and hands you the pendant, you gladly take it and put it on then smile at her, when you get to the lab you are greeted by all the monsters you befriended and even the amalgamates, sans approaches you and says I want to show you something, and with that your somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if anyone wants to PM me or friend me here feel free to do so I'll just transfer your conversation to hangouts where we can talk a bit better. Also again I'm sorry this is so late.  
> G+: https://plus.google.com/+kriller98  
> Email: kristiansc98@gmail.com


	12. 12. Sans workshop#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize something has happened after the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD skip to the []{} if you want plot

When you look around you see bright blue walls and purple tiling, when you spot a tarp on something you know where you see and look at sans, he has this primal look in his eyes and you shiver from the arousal it suddenly gives you, your about to ask him what's wrong when suddenly he's on top of you and is practically ripping off your clothes the next thing you realize is that his clothes are already gone and he still has you pinned down, he leans down and says in a very deep growl like voice, "when I was fused with Ryan the magic surge I got went over my normal magic reservoir but with him it didn't, but now that he isn't increasing my maximum magic it has put me into heat and the excess magic your giving off makes it seem like your in heat, I can't hold back anymore," he leans back and your just realizing that you indeed feel warmer than usual and are actually turned on by your mates very touch and his voice, GOD, it just makes you go mad with lust you then feel your soul being pulled out and he wraps his tongue around it and you nearly scream from the earth shattering pleasure that your feeling all around your body and then the it just ends and you whimper from the lack of pleasure your getting but then it's replaced by the feeling of your mates soul on yours and just writhe under him when suddenly he puts both souls back into their original places and then lines himself up with you and rams straight home and you feel like he's thicker than you remember, when he groans out, "shit, babe, your tighter than last time," then he tries pulling out and you wrap your legs around his lower spine and hook your finger on his ribs to keep him from pulling out too much when he gets half his dick out of your tight walls your legs keep him from moving farther out and so he just slams back in and continues pounding you until he latched onto your shoulder, you don't care if he makes another mark, it feels right to be marked by him and you just moan into him and he just pounds harder into you you feel like your becoming a part of the ground, but you don't care, as long as he fills you up you don't care what happens and your getting just that he keeps grunt every time he thrust and growls when you mewl underneath him, but you feel yourself getting close to the edge when he suddenly gives a grunting snarl and you feel yourself getting filled up by his seed, which sends you over the edge and you clamp down on him tighter than you were before keeping all his cum within you and when you come down from your high you see []{} sans has a face of pure horror on his face, you ask him, "sans? What's wrong?" He replies by saying, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that I wasn't thinking properly I... I... I," you stop him by kissing him on the teeth and he pulls you away and you whimper when you don't feel his teeth anymore but you quickly say, "it's alright I was warm all over after you said I seemed to be in heat," he just stares at you and says, "that's not what I mean-" "then what did you mean?" He takes a deep breath and sighs, "I-we... When I had my soul on yours because of the "heat" you were having and my the heat I was having it made me want to..." "To what?" You ask, "okay, please don't get mad or anything but I kind forced you to make a child soul," you go wide eyed as your world shatters before you but then repairs with a new look on things, you grin and tackle him in a hug he topples over and looks at you confused, "I actually have always dreamt of carrying your child before but now I feel like this is all a livid dream," you say, he just chuckles and says, "well it isn't and there is no way that I'm letting you get hurt by anyone else there is no way that I letting my mate get hurt," you nuzzle up into his collarbone before releasing him and getting dressed with the clothes that he took off of you and him, he gets dressed and tells you, "ok so we won't tell anyone about the child, and... What the?" He's looking over your shoulder and you look behind you and see a floating mug when you look around the room you see multiple items are floating all with a greenish teal aura and you,look at him confused then he pulls out your soul, not only is there a tiny sea green soul, that is flipped on its side, under yours but the marks your mate left on you has grown more and has tilted to the side slightly, "huh, it seems Ryan has not only made you gain a temporary heat cycle, but has turned your soul partially monster enough to have magic yourself along with the ability to make children," he then says continuing from where he left off, "ok so child, secret, and we'll tell them because of Ryan your able to use magic now," he then sighs and says, "I'll need to teach you to control your magic," he then grabs a hold of your waist and teleports you into his living room and you see that everybody is there and when toriel looks at you she gasps and looks at sans you quickly cover up the bite mark he left but she looks back at you and says, why did t you ask me questions your confused for a second, then remember Toriel can see souls and say, "shit, I forgot you could see souls," the sans starts sweating, well so much for keeping it a secret, everybody is looking at you, Toriel, and sans confused when undyne says, "what do mean, punk, what are you hiding," you then tell everybody about how Ryan turned your soul slightly monster and how he made sans have a heat, and gave you a pseudo-heat and tell them how you're able to use magic now and how he's able to keep you from making things float just by keeping contact on you until you can control it yourself. With that everybody congratulates you and alphys has so many questions for you but you can't even answer half of them, they all leave afterwards except Toriel, you frisk and the skelebros, "hey tori since undyne isn't sleeping on our couch would you like to sleep there," she nods and says, "I would like to stay as close to both of you until I know nothing will go wrong," you all then say goodnight and Toriel says she'll read papyrus and frisk a bedtime story so that sans doesn't have to worry about your powers messing something up, the two of you then go to bed cuddling.

*

Your mom has just walked in when she hears something about child, "...child before, but...(you have already this part) and she listens to you and sans saying you'll keep it a secret and how you now have magic, your mother is tearing up and when your father walks in he sees that your asleep but notices that your mother is sobbing and he rushes to her and asks what's wrong she says through the tears, "I'm going to be a grandmother! And your going to be a grandfather," he then says, "WHAT?!" Who did it, who knocked up my poor baby girl?!" Your mother then tells him what she heard and he looks back at the screen in complete shack then says, "but what'll happen to it when she comes back from there?" Your mother stops smiling and then suddenly, they hear someone clear there throat and they look over at the place where you would be if you hadn't pressed the button he then says, "hi I'm Ryan, I was the one that apparently allowed her to do both of those things and have been protecting your daughter thus far," he then says, "I must warn you though she will not be returning to this spot I'm at however something will appear near here and you will know when it happens," your parents then ask, "why?" Ryan then replies, "because of the wish she made, to come back to this world with everbody in the mountain," he starts fading away and says, "I'm sorry but I must go soon I cannot stay here any long my stay is overdue and I will not be able to return, so advice to you she will be finishing the game quite soon," he starts to fade out more and before he disappears completely he says, "I'm glad I got to see you again, Melissa," and the he's gone, your mother is confused by how he knew your name but then gets the vague memory of someone standing in front of you and taking hits for you, she shakes her head and says, "how did he know my name and why did he say 'nice to see me again'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this story has 3 more chapters until it ends and the next story begins.  
> NO VOTES FOR THE NAME OF THE CHILD YET NOT UNTIL AFTER CHAPTER 14  
> VOTE TIME: should I post a pic of the readers soul and the child I'll even put the shape of Ryan's soul YOU MUST COMMENT  
> G+: https://plus.google.com/+kriller98  
> Email: kristiansc98@gmail.com


	13. 13. Asgore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the throne room with your friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys sorry I didn't give y'all a chapter yesterday I was hoping you guys would VOTE ON THE THING I SAID, but I guess no one cares about these notes anyways the next chapter will NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE even if only one of you votes, or if two of you vote on different ones I NEED to know if you guys listen to these. Also I have tried to change how I write. If anyone wants to know how I make these I just write while I go.

You wake up with sans, your about to wake him up when you remember you have powers now. You decide to wake him up anyways to get your training started, you really don't want to hurt anyone with it by accident.

He wakes up reluctantly and rolls over breaking contact with, you the blankets float off of both of you and he then puts a hand back on you and says, "ok I'm up," you both get out of bed, still keeping contact. You both go downstairs and tell Toriel and papyrus that sans will be teaching you to control your powers instead of at his post, papyrus says it is ok as long as he is being productive.

He leads you to a clearing in waterfall where there isn't anything but a few rocks and echo flowers, he turns around still, holding your hand and says, "I'm going to let go and I want you to try to focus your magic on threat rock over there," he points to a rock behind you. He then let's go of your hand and a few pebbles float quickly to your mid section while some rocks float slower than them to the same height you then focus your magic on the rock and the rock floats a bit higher than the others.

Sans then says, "huh, maybe you have too much magic from Ryan, ok, let's see you fling that rock at the wall," you do so and it goes flying into it making a small crater as the rock gets lodged in the middle from the impact, "jesus, ok, maybe you have more magic than I thought," Ryan then comes out of the pendant and hovers his hand over your body, "yeah, she has more magic than all of the monsters combined, the same amount I have, just a few digit places less," (no I'm not saying the "over _____ thousand" thing).

Ryan then teleports away and comes back with a large Boulder, "you should be able to focus on this and no stray magic should be lifting the pebbles, try it," you focus your magic on lifting the Boulder, Ryan then says, "wow, I was wrong maybe your magic is more efficient than mine, ok, now try flinging it towards me I'll teleport it somewhere else where we can tell what happened," you reluctantly launch it towards Ryan he teleports with the Boulder and suddenly there is a loud bang along with some rumbling.

Ryan then comes back unscathed and says, "damn, nearly got crushed by it," he then holds out his hand to both of you and you both take his hand. The next thing you realize is that your in the area where Mettaton would have had the bomb defusal challenge, you then look around and in the middle is a HUGE crater with a split rock in the middle, you then hear footsteps behind you and Ryan hides himself in your pendant, you look behind you and see undyne with lesser and greater dog behind her.

She stops a few feet away and says, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" You point to the Boulder and she gawks at it, then asks, "do you know what happened?" You say, "I was practicing my magic when Ryan brought a Boulder and said to fling it at him and he'll teleport it somewhere safe then brought us here," her jaw would've dropped to the floor if it could, she then says, "you did... And that... But... H-how?" You shrug.

She then says, "well no matter what happens we know you can defeat asgore if needed, so let's try it's!" You then shake your head and say, "flinging that Boulder actually drained me quite a bit," you noticed this when you let go of sans hand and nothing was being picked up, that and you felt quite tired, then you all go back to your homes and the rest of the day goes as normal, when you get into bed sans is already asleep you then experimentally lift the blankets and bring it above both of your bodies.

You wake up the next day to undynes yelling, you then get out of bed without sans and notice that no items are levitating you then smile thinking, 'I got control now', you then make your way downstairs and everyone is there, after everybody eats breakfast and gets ready. 

You all hold out your hands in a football hurdle 'hoorah', kind of cheer then suddenly Ryan puts his hand in there and says, "I'm going to teleport us to the judgment hall," and with that your all in the judgment hall, you know sans doesn't need to judge you so he isn't at his normal spot in the hall you all make your way down the hall and reach the throne room asgore says, "oh I didn't realize that I was going to have any visitors, just let me finish watering these plants-" "asgore" Toriel says sternly, the king straightens instantly and turns around, "tori? I thought-" he pauses when he sees you and frisk and says, "oh, I see that you all brought a human I'll wait at the barrier, if you wish to finish anything up before now you might as well do it now." And with that he rushes out of the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G+: https://plus.google.com/+kriller98  
> Email: kristiansc98@gmail.com


	14. 14. The final battle... Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed that I didn't do Y/N when I made this that's cuz I'm going give the character a name before the end just like another fanfic I read. You guys can pick one of these three; Kaytlin, Emerald, or Arian; otherwise I'll choose one that I like. Here is the link to the picture of the souls: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-FVnnjtKmatdWlRYnAwdU1HamVSeGFmcFVhcTlPdGdMRkk4/view?usp=sharing I'm not good at drawing that and this was done on an iPad.

You and your friends make your way to the barrier, you know what's going to happen to your friends and you know how it will end, you step up to the king and he slowly turns and goes through his normal speech like in the game, after he finishes flowey comes and speaks out of his normal speech, "YOU FOOLS, NOW I HAVE ALL THE HUMAN SOULS ALONG WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND THE HUMAN-MONSTER HYBRID FREAKS, SOUL, PREPARE TO DIE," you are protected from the summoned pellets by a ring of fire, bones, spears, and... HANDS? You turn around to see gaster with a solid body and a very resolute face you would mistake it for determined but there is a glint in his eyes that says he wants to kill everybody but at the same time says he wants to protect his family.

Suddenly frisk rushes out towards you and takes a place next to you, the flowertries to grab gaster but he easily dodges it then launches more hands towards the flower but flowey just smashes gaster and he dissapears along with his hands, then flowey goes on about now that all distraction are out of the way, he'll turn into a God that no one can stop, but what he didn't notice was that Ryan had gotten free while gaster was distracting him so when he turned into a god he didn't get Ryan's soul, he then takes a place next you.

After flowey has transformed into Asriel he sees that Ryan is free and growls, "NO MATTER, I'll still defeat you!" And with that he starts his attacks with Ryan defending you and frisk with the power of a green soul, while you and frisk wait for the next transformation, then suddenly he attacks with the swords and hits you and frisk, Ryan yells, "NO" both yours and frisk souls crack, but frisks repairs itself because of their determination but yours doesn't, until you see the tiny soul under yours split in two, then you go wide eyed and force it back together your soul combining into one again when suddenly you hear, "use your magic it will help in your endeavor, I'll help by giving you my endless magic and the use of my gaster blasters," you then see the small soul being grabbed by Asriel and he says, "ooooo, these are tasty," you then go full mother mode and pull a punch through the arena of the battle, and you use your magic to launch yourself towards the god and punch him straight in the snout, with a loud CRACK.

You then pull the tiny soul back towards you and it goes back into its original place but hidden within you, you then turn back towards the god and shout, "if you think I'm letting you off that easily, your wrong!" You then hold out your hand as Ryan quickly launches towards you and turns into his soul form, you grab it and afterwards see the final form of the god, "this'll be fun a god against a human with a WEAK hybrid soul pow...er he's looking at the health bar and instead of an attack he uses the act button and check he sees the states there and goes wide eyed, "y-your power isn't stopping it just keeps growing," frisk snickers and signs, 'that's because you NEVER mess with a mothers child and since Ryan has god-like powers already combine that with her, and your as good as dead!' Asriel looks back at you as the rainbow aura starts flashing and he looks up in time to see the gaster blaster as big as him charging up behind you.

The god then launches his own laser at the laser launched by the gaster blaster both beams are fluctuating in a rainbow color, both lasers die at the same time he then sees your hovering over the save button on the menu along with Frisks hand. You both press down and the first two you see are Toriel and asgore, they have the fog you know they would have then suddenly you wave your hand over them and the fog is gone, "oh my child! You saved us, but you must save the others now go!" "Thank you children, I would love to have tea with you right now but you still have a duty to do," you then press on the save button with frisk again when there souls are safely outside of battle.

The next person you see is undyne, you raise her arm and grip it firmly and shake it violently, "hey PUNK, you've gotten stronger now go save the others," and with that she is put back outside of battle and you and frisk press the save button again. You then see papyrus with out sans next to him, you then hug the lanky skeleton he then hugs you back and says, "HUMAN, I BELIEVE YOU CAN WIN, DONT GIVE UP GET THE OTHERS!" You then press the save button once more, alphys shows up and you tell her you'll gladly be friends with her, the fog clears from her too and says, "I'm g-glad we're f-friends, n-now go save s-sans," you then nod and press the save button again and are met with sans.

You walk up to him and pull out the small soul and show it to him then say, "we can't have the child's father go now he needs to teach them a skeleton of puns," he then chuckles and says well I guess you better finish up here, babe, I'll see you on the other side," you then smirk and his soul disappears and you then let frisk save Asriel you just keep the laser off of frisk and yourself that he launches, but it gets through and your health instantly goes to one and descends into the decimal places and keeps getting lower and lower along with frisks, then he stops, frisk then presses the save button again and the you both are with your friends and family, they say their normal speeches minus anything that has to do with the barrier being broken frisk asks you and Ryan to follow him but Ryan knows where he's going and teleports there.

Asriel is in the bed of flowers, humming and you then step up to him hold out both of your hands Ryan turns into his soul you grasp it and frisk transfers more determination to you, then you say, "Asriel, we are giving you a new soul so you can come with us please don-" he then hugs you and says, "please hurry up and give me a new soul!" You then smile and say, "okay, back up a bit," he does so and then he is surrounded by a red haze with the few other soul colors, then it goes away with a new soul floating in front of Asriel's chest, Ryan then leaves your body and the Asriel puts the soul into his body then tuns to you and says, "I'm glad you came here," you are then teleported back to the gang and Toriel drops to her knees and Asriel runs to her with frisk and they hug her the suddenly there is a rumbling and coming from behind you and you look behind you to see a chara that looks like she's come from the void, oh wait, suddenly your in a fight again except when you look back nobody is moving and then you realize she froze time even Ryan is frozen, you call out to your mate and you see his finger twitch and suddenly he pulls back his fist and punches the air shattering the time freeze, you then look back at the form that would be chara, she then roars and before you know it your friends and mate are in the battle arena you and sans both put a hand on Ryan in soul mode and you both turn God-like you then say, "it looks like," sans, "someone wants," you, "to have a bad," sans and you, "TIME."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G+: https://plus.google.com/+kriller98  
> Email: kristiansc98@gmail.com


	15. 15. Chara's battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You defeat chara and escape, but in exchange for someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story will have the child coming into the world by the 2nd or 3rd chapter but they will need a name VOTE: female: Arial, Aqua, Kona; male: Arthur, Jax, geo,  
> Choose from female or male, if there is an equal amount of both genders then I will take the two most names chosen and have you vote on which one you guys would rather have. Last vote winner: Emerald by 2 to 1 to 1, last I saw so if I didn't count yours you were too late.

You and sans are fighting, your friends are doing more support work by throwing projectiles as frisk and Asriel are running around the large being that is chara to distract it, you and sans launch blasters and bones, using both of your gravity powers to slam the being into the walls, floor and ceiling, you can tell that you two are barely fazing the creatures health as it continues to launch black oozing tendrils and knife slashes at you and sans, while it tries to catch the others in its grasp but sans always makes a wall of bones for your friends while you blast off the arms reaching for the kids.

You can feel the others are getting tired as they continue to launch projectiles and the kids start to slow down from exhaustion, when suddenly they are hit by a tendril and knocked out of the arena and are unable to get back in, you tell frisk and Asriel to get away from the being but are too late as you see they are launched out of the arena themselves, you and sans are the only ones still in plus Ryan, who suddenly says, "you can't win I'm sorry about this," and suddenly you and sans are shot out of the arena leaving Ryan inside, you yell, "NO, YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT OUT JUST LET US HELP!" He turns around and smiles at you and says, "no you can't, but I'm glad that I got to meet you and my lover again, show your mother the locket in your inventory when you see her, Emerald, and tell her I said goodbye afterwards," and suddenly he is enveloped in the oozing creature.

You stare at the arena as if you were just slapped, but you notice that the arena isn't disappearing, then a sliver of light rips through the tar on chara, and another, then another, it continues to happen until the creature is covered in light and then the arean and creature implodes into a single point of color high in the air before floating down towards the ground then shoots towards the barrier.

You hear shattering and a bright light fills your eyesight along with quaking and the nauseous feeling after teleporting with sans, then it all stops... You all rush towards the the barrier a pair of souls are floating, spinning next to each other, one of which is Ryan's the other is of the same color as his but it quickly changes shape to be almost identical as his before forming a translucent form of a younger version of your mother and Ryan next to each other holding hands when the women speaks up, "I must thank you, Emerald, for bringing Kris back to me, and I know that I'm a different version of her but I'm still proud to be your mother, and before we leave we would like to ask you to take care of the gift we leave behind, goodbye, it's name is Korin," then they dissipate into nothing, leaving a small form on the ground.

You walk up to the form seeing it's a child, it opens its eyes and starts wailing you are quick to pick it up and try to placate it, you can see that the soul is the same as the parents, and the facial features are more towards Kris's looks, you can tell its eyes have the kindness in its eyes that it's mother had, you get it to stop crying and look back towards your mate and he just shrugs and says, "eh, what's one more child to this family," you give him a face that says 'I wasn't asking that' and he just shrugs.

You roll your eyes and when you hear sirens in the distance you rush out into the open along with your friends and mate, they all stop at the edge of a cliff and gasp, seeing the ACTUAL sunset before darkness starts to blanket the sky lighting up with stars, the ground flashing with red and blue, indicating that the mountain just popped into existence and is surrounded by authorities. You look farther out into civilization, only now realizing that your parents home is not too far away and see that they had actually bought the land to keep people safe as they have fenced off the portion of land, when you look back at the gang they are asking if frisk would like to be the ambassador, they accept but you are quick to tell them that your parents will gladly help so frisk doesn't have to be ambassador, you then point to your house for everyone.

You all walk down the mountain until you reach the line of police and crowd of people when you see your parents talking to the captain, then they see you and point then the captain yells to a few officers and they start to approach you their guns held toward the monsters around you, you back up deeper into the group and one of the officers says, "release the young lady and children or we will shoot," and when your parents hear the word shoot they rush towards you and the group of monsters shouting, "THERE WILL BE NO SHOOTING OF ANYONE!" The captain signals the officers to lower their guns and they obey.

When your parents reach your group they greet all of them, and say that they know about how they treated you so nicely and that they are going to pay for a house for the skeletons and you and pay for a carpenter for the goat monsters, and pay for a beach house for the fish warrior and lizard scientist, and how they will demand that monsters get equal rights. Afterwards they turn toward you and your mate looking at the child in your arms, then look back up at you in confusion, you explain that this is not your child, then they ask where Ryan is, you look down at the mention of the name, and the group falls silent, but you quietly explain what happened, and your parents look down at the child in your arms solemnly.

When you look back up you remember to pull the locket out of your inventory, having it to your mother. She looks at you confused and you explain Ryan's final words, she opens it and gasps as the memories flood back and she looks back up through tears, your father tries to comfort her and you say that he was reunited with the one that he was with so long ago. You then tell her about the child in your hands and explain the woman's wish, your mother smiles at the kindness her former self had.

* (point of view from the parents)

Your parents are on the edge of their seats during the fight and cheer when you or sans land a strike on the creature, and gasp when it tries to attack one of the children or the others. They panic when the screen turns black and the system turns off and ejects the disc which has turned from the normal picture to a blank one. They panic until they feel quakes coming from outside and rush out of the lab and turn around in time to see a mountain almost digitize into existence in the only empty space near their home that they bought and fenced off, they call 911 and tell them to come to the area they bought and they drive over to the base of the mountain, the police are there a few hours later and then a crowd of people start gathering nearby.

They are talking to the captain when they spot you and point to you, and the events from before happen.

*

It's been 2 months since you escaped the mountain, you are living with your mate and papyrus in a luxurious two story home that your parents bought for you three, they even had built multiple condos for the other monsters. They have forced the government to allow monsters, human rights and even a made it so that any and all violence towards monsters is punishable by a few months prison, the murder of a monster results in 5 years prison, however that mainly happens in cities rather than rural areas, where monsters tend to stay. There are the few monster hate gangs and protesters but the protesters are greeted by monsters and they all disperse shortly after, the gangs however are just power-hungry humans that kill monsters to get stronger.

You have been taking care of Korin very well he has even started to talk somewhat full sentences he understands that you are not his mother and that his parents were kind and brave people, he does call you cousin however, which is true to a point but you know he won't care if his mother isn't really related to you and if she was you would be a sister but you let it slide. Your pregnancy has been going well, you don't want to use a sonogram because you want to be surprised, however you have been craving strange foods like the monster candies and muffets pastries, with the few other normal cravings leaning more towards calcium rich foods.

As for asgore and Toriel they have gotten back together taking care of Asriel and frisk. Undyne and Alphys have been living peacefully and made quite a few friends at the beach everyone there loves the fish woman and the lizard, undyne is working as a life guard there and is very good at rescuing the few people who go to far, every time one starts to drown she is there before someone even gets to the tower. As for Alphys she is working with your parents helping them make new machines that use magic and medicine to help in hospitals and pharmacies, Toriel has started a school for monsters and humans, while asgore has made an exotic flower and tea shop, selling normal flowers and echo flowers, along with tea from certain flowers.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G+: https://plus.google.com/+kriller98  
> Email: kristiansc98@gmail.com


End file.
